I Noticed The Old You
by emoyaoi69
Summary: Momiji's behaviour has changed since he turned sixteen, and all because he wanted Hatori to notice him as more then just a cousin. What happens when Momiji's actions backfire and Hatori has his own ideas about the Rabbit's behaviour? What if his ideas were wrong? Summary not great! Hatori/Momiji. Mentioned Haru/Kyo. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does, and I mean no harm nor make any money from writing this.**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Incest, Drug Use, Language, Bad title. **

**A/N: Due to my lack of Naruto and Kuroko no Basket (My laptop fan was getting fixed), I spent my time on this and amazingly it only took a little under five days - July 5th (roughly 4pm) to July 10th (1.38am) Anyway, I hope you enjoy (and I honestly think this is better than my last Hatori/Momiji story) I apologise if it is a bit long (Maybe I should have made it into two chapters?)**

**A/N: In the space of five minutes I got 9 reviews/30 favourites/3,474 then poof, they went and now I feel quite depressed. If you reviewed/favourited/views, would you please kindly do so again? (I don't even have the emails of the reviews) Thank you**

**I Noticed The Old You**

Just before Momiji turned sixteen, he hit puberty. He's now at a more normal height for someone of his age. He now wears the right clothing for his gender, most of the time. He's not the small, cute child-like sweetheart anymore. He's now a tall, sexy, slender sweetheart whose Germanic looks are through the roof. And on top of that he's an absolute rebel. And, a complete tease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What if someone pushes into you!" Hatori growled.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't spend that much time with girls, isn't it? Makes it even better that they aren't my type." Momiji poked his tongue out, grabbed his bag and left, angering Hatori. Momiji's quick exit was only to a study-date, but Hatori didn't need to know that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's recently turned sixteen! How does he know?" The doctor vented to his closest cousin.

"Well," Shigure began, his voice calm as usual, "How did you know? How did I know? How does any of us know?" He asked, earning a skeptical look from Hatori.

"We experimented."

Hatori swore he felt his heart stop. Shigure didn't mean 'we' as in the general population. He meant 'we' as in the two of them. Being the same age, they spent most of their time together; they were more like brothers then cousins.

It wasn't until they were fourteen that Shigure confronted Hatori about his distance issues; The Dragon saying he was just being cautious, then as Shigure the same question. Shigure confessed that he didn't really have an interest in girls (at the time) and came up with what seemed like a mad idea that the two of them should kiss- just to see how it felt.

"Maybe he's just tried it out with a friend. Probably just a phase until he finds a girl he likes; one he thinks will accept him. And until that happens, he's just letting off some hormonal stream with boys."

"That's not it, though. It's not just about what he said about girls. He's changed." Hatori said, exasperated.

"He's sixteen, Hatori. You may have been interested in education, but that's because you knew you wanted to be a doctor, but most boys rebel against their authority figure. Look at Yuki, Kyo, Haru. Even Hiro- and he was only eleven. All... Most teenage boys go through it and while some don't make it to the other side, even with all the problems in our family; we're strong." He smiled softly. "He'll be fine, Tori."

Hatori wasn't convinced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class was about to start for the second years, but Momiji's and Haru's conversation continued until-

"Hey! You two come to tomorrow's party? New venue, it's a bit of a drive and it's in the middle of nowhere!" The cousins classmate seemed to be happy about that fact.

"Naa, I've got other plans." Haru didn't even think about the offer."

"You're plans can't be anywhere as good!"

"Nope, they're even better. Nothing you say will get me away from a night with Kyo." The Ox grinned.

"How about you, Momiji?"

The thought passed through his mind. "Of course! I'm up for that!"

Haru glanced over at Momiji. He didn't like when his Blonde cousin went to parties without him, especially when it was now at new venue in the middle of nowhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you were going to see Kyo?"

"I am. Later." He's voice seemed flat as he answered.

"Aw, what's wrong Haru?" Momiji asked, currently straightening his unruly curls.

Haru hadn't realised his mood was that obvious. "Is it really a good idea that you go to this party?"

"You've never had a problem with it before." Momiji whined.

_'I've just never voiced it before.' _"I just think it's not a good idea, that's all. You don't know where it is. You're getting a ride there, what are you going to do if you lose your ride back?"

"I'll get a ride with someone else."

Black eyebrows lowered. "Momiji, you know you need to be careful about getting into cars with people. They could be weirdos or it could be a creep." He sighed. "As your cousin and best friend, Momiji, I don't want you to get hurt or taken advantage of, or worse. You've had your fun with the whole rebelling thing, you can stop now. I miss the old Momiji; cute, small, sweet-"

"Naive, annoying, girly. Yeah, so much to miss." He continued Haru's sentence with annoyance.

"You're having a mood swing, so I'm going to see Kyo now. Be careful." Haru kissed the other boys cheek before taking his leave.

Finally ready, and set to go, Momiji hoped he could just make it out and to the meeting place without any hiccups. He _hoped_.

"Momiji!"

_'Shit.' _Dread filled Momiji's thoughts. _'Had to be him, didn't it? Just **had** to be him!' _

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He glared at his older cousin.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me! You're sixteen!"

"Exactly, Hatori! Sixteen! That's what you, Haru and everybody else seems to forget! I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't think like a little kid anymore!" Momiji felt his eyes stung with liquid. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm in eleventh grade now. I've drank alcohol. I've tried smoking. I know what sex is, and I think about it, too. I go to parties because I enjoy having fun, and I-"

"But, it's not 'fun', is it? Is it really that much fun drinking, smoking, throwing up." Hatori watched Momiji's reaction carefully. "Getting so close to other people that they're rubbing up against you, taking advantage of you... While you're dressed like a slut."

"How dare you, Hatori"" Momiji didn't realise that he grabbed ahold of Hatori's shirt. "How can you say that about me!"

"Look at what you are wearing, and tell me I'm wrong." He hated being so cruel, but he felt it was necessary.

Momiji was speechless. His grip on Hatori's shirt laxed as he took a step back. "Ha-Hatori..." Momiji's voice became in near-on inaudible by the time he had finished saying Hatori's name, a strong tear-drop had slid down his cheeks. "I..." His throat tightened, and his head hung low.

"Hm? What did you say?" Hatori's hand rested on his cousin's shoulder.

"I said; I hate you, Hatori!" Momiji slapped the larger hand away and ran down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momiji arrived at the meeting point not a minute too soon.

"You're late." One of the boys in the car stated.

"Shut up." Momiji slammed the car door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music was loud, blaring, through the warehouse walls as Momiji arrived. Walking into the warehouse; a range of styles was met. From Goth to Punk and right through to Prep and God knows what else.

Who was Hatori to tell him to re-think about what he was wearing: A long-sleeved mesh top. A pelvic-length jumpersuit with polka-dots and adjustable side lacing. White, short ruffled Cruise-Control shorts. Long black socks and T.U.K Creepers.

_'Hatori doesn't know what he was talking about'_, Momiji thought as he made his way to a group of people he had met on several occasions.

"Hey!" The Rabbit cheerfully spoke.

"Momiji!" One of them called, already tipsy.

Before the Blonde had a chance to speak again, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who, Cutie-Pie!"

"Keitaro!" Momiji beamed, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist.

'Keitaro' was several years older than Momiji, as was most of the group. Much taller as well; standing at 6'1 to Momiji's 5'5. His hair, shaggy and passed shoulder-length, was Claret in colour and his eyes Ebony. His style consisted of leather, chains and Doc Martin boots. Eyebrow and tongue pierced, as well as his ears in a few places- he had the 'bad boy' image down to a tee.

"That cousin of yours not with you?" He asked casually.

"Haru? No, he made other plans. I came with some friends from school, but they were just my ride here and back."

"You've just got here, Momiji, you don't need to worry about leaving just yet. Let's get you drink."

Lemonade and Vodka. Momiji didn't like the taste of Beer or Cider, and didn't like the thought of getting absolutely shit-faced as fast as possible through shots.

Throughout the first three hours; teens in various states of drunkenness were coming up to Keitaro and handing him money in exchange for small bags which held different forms of narcotics. And while he wasn't doing business, Keitaro was always offering Momiji a drink or a dance.

Right now, they were having their most... _provocative_ dance to date, drawing the attentions of the other dancers. Keitaro was standing flush against Momiji, chest-to-back. Keitaro's hands were on the Blonde's small hips. Momiji's own hands were on top of Keitaro's while his drink-filled mind tried to follow the other male's movements. The Rabbit's head was tilted to the side while the bad boy licked the shell of his ear, smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song had changed and now they were standing outside, behind the warehouse.

The twenty-one-year-old pulled out a ready-made spliff from a cigarette case and lit it, all while watching Momiji's eyes. Taking a long drag himself, he then offered it to Momiji, making the Rabbit think.

_'I know I shouldn't, but it's just like a normal cigarette, right? Only better. Haru's not here to stop me, or tell me it was stupid of me.' _His hand reached out.

"Nice, long pull. Now hold it in your mouth and let it sit there for a few seconds as you inhale it." Keitaro coached. "How was that?"

"It was.." Cough. "Okay." Cough.

"I've got something else you should try." And he presented a small powered pill between his index and middle fingers.

"What... What is that?" Momiji didn't know an awful lot about drugs, and he wasn't aware that they came in pill-form.

"Oh, just something that will make you have even more fun." He grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Are you going to have one?" He asked innocently.

"I already took one." Lies. "I think you'll really enjoy it."

"... Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As one o'clock neared, Momiji was all over Keitaro, talking nonsense that most people ignored, though some did talk back- other users.

Keitaro led Momiji back outside again and positioned the Blonde between himself and the wall.

"What are we doing now, 'Taro?" The effects of the Ecstasy had now fully taken over Momiji.

"I'm going to take you." It was a blatant response.

"Uh, take me? Take me where? Home? I don't wanna go home yet!" Momiji began to protest.

"I'm not taking you home, and I'm not planning to after I've finished either." Keitaro forcefully spun Momiji and used his full body weight to press Momiji hard up against the dirty wall.

"Kei..." Momiji's head was all over the place, as was his vision. He felt dizzy. Nauseous. Scared. Confused as to what was happening.

"You've been flirting with me all night, Momiji."

"What... No..." His voice was weak with fear.

"Oh, I think you have. You came looking for me as soon as you got here, stayed by my side all night. Sat on my lap, pressed against me while we talked, while we danced. I'm surprised you didn't feel this and get alarmed." To emphasis 'this', he thrust his hips forward, letting his hard member rub against Momiji's behind.

_'No!' _Momiji tried to push away from the away and press into it as much as he could at the same time, trying to get free from Keitaro's grip.

"Now you realise? Better late than never. I guess there are some brains in that Blonde head of yours after all!" He mocked. "This is what happens to sweet kids like you, Momiji; they get taken advantage of by sick perverts like me. Who wouldn't want to stare into your innocent Brown eyes while fucking your cute little ass, bruising your pale body." He trailed his fingers across Momiji's lips. "Who wouldn't want to put their cock in our mouth and gag you? I wouldn't say no." Keitaro pushed Momiji to the ground, making the Rabbit face his crotch. "I'd love to grip your hair as you sucked me, and hold your head still while I fucked your sweet face. See the tears fall as you can't take no more..." He said while unzipping his leather trousers and pulling out his engorged cock.

Momiji's eyes widened in horror as he tried to back away, only to have a hand hold his hair violently, making his eyes water. "Looks like I'm going to have to force you."

Momiji's heart felt like it was trying to jump free.

"Momiji!" Hatori's voice was laced with shock as his fist connected with Keitaro's jaw- sending him to the ground. Momiji had also fallen slightly away from where he was kneeling due to Keitaro's vice-like grip on his curls. The tears finally falling.

His objective wasn't to beat the rock-star wannabe, as much as he would have liked to, no – his objective was to ensure Momiji's safety from here on. "Momiji." He didn't shout, didn't yell. He placed is hand on Momiji's shoulder, startling the boy.

"Ha... Hatori... How...?" He couldn't speak, still feeling the lump in his throat that was caused by the fear Keitaro had inflicted on him.

_Flashback_

"_~Baby, this town rips the bones from your back. It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap. We gotta get ou~ Hello?" Haru finally answered with a groggy voice. _

"_Haru, where's Momiji?"_

"_He's not here." He said, still half asleep, his free hand sub-consciously twiddling with his sleeping red-head's hair._

"_Find him now, I need to speak with him. Now."_

"_Hatori, I'm not with Momiji." He finally woke up, his voice clearing as much as it could without a drink. "I didn't go to the party. I'm with Kyo."_

"_Haru, you let him go on his own!" _

"_I tried to put him off, but he wouldn't listen to me." Silience. "I know where it's being held, though..."_

_End flashback_

They arrived back to the Sohma Estate in forty-five minutes. Neither one of them exchanged words- Hatori because he didn't know what to say. And Momoji because he didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was, and with his intoxicated mind and pounding headache, he could have ended up anything.

Hatori kept taking glances at his cousin. It wasn't that he was worried Momiji would pass out or spontaneously pass away in his car. He was more worried about the younger male's mental state. Once Hatori had guided Momiji into the car; he was able to full take in his appearance. No his clothing, he was already away of that. But... his expression. His Blonde hair was disheveled, sticking out in every possible direction. His cheeks were flushed and tear-stained. His eyes were dilated, the usual vibrant Brown was lost somewhere in his clouded state.

Silently they walked through the halls of the large house until they reached the door leading to Momiji's room. Hatori turned the handle.

"Hatori..." Momiji whispered.

"I don't want to hear it." His voice was probably colder then it should have been. "Just sleep it off." Hatori said, walking away, No 'We'll talk about this in the morning.' or 'I'll come and see how you're doing tomorrow.' Just nothing.

Pulling the door closed; Momiji slide down to the floor and sobbed. He wasn't sure whether it was ten minutes or an hour after; he discarded his clothes where-ever they fell, pulled on some pyjamas and climbed into bed.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't lie still. He felt nauseous, his head was pounding. He felt hot, felt like his heart was going to burst out from behind his ribcage. He felt lethargic and dehydrated. But, most of all, he felt depressed. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He felt ashamed for what happened, his behaviour.

Momiji rolled over to his right side, facing his photo-covered wall. It always made him smile, seeing photos on his family and friends, and the one photo he had managed to find of his mother and Momo. He had a photo of him and Haru, taken on his sixteenth birthday. He remembered what Haru had bought him; a rucksack, custom made, it looked just like him in his Rabbit form. He also remembered the conversation they had no long afterwards.

_Flashback_

_Momiji's birthday had been a few days before, and now he and Haru were hanging out- Momiji hugging a pillow while he watched Haru kick Zombie ass on his new game._

"_Hey, Haru?" Momiji's usual cheerful voice had a hint of curiosity to it._

"_Hm?" Haru responded around his lollipop, not looking away from his game._

"_How did you know you were bi?" _

_Haru looked up from his game, pausing it. "Well... I remember looking at girls, and thinking they're hot and how I'd like to touch them, like most guys do, I guess. But then I would look at guys and think about how I would like them to touch me."_

"_What about Yuki?"_

"_Yuki was special. He was 'The Prince'. He's attractive, and friendly but can be reserved. He's talented, even if he doesn't believe it. He's kind, and gentle and all he wants to do is became friends with people rather than admire them. He's slim, elegant, and suits the Chinese clothing he wears because of his androgynous nature. But, even with his natural beauty, he still has his masculinity."_

"_What about Kyo?"_

_Haru snorted. "Kyo's loudm obnoxious, acts before he thinks, lacks listening skills. He's rude, competitive, impulsive, and short-tempered." As Haru listed all of Kyo's bad traits, Momiji began to wonder whether Haru was **actually** in a relationship with him. "But, he's got a soft side that he doesn't like to show. He may seem like a loud-mouth who's always angry, but when you see that shy smile on his face; you know he's for real. He only shows his nice side when he's totally relaxed. That's what I like about him." Haru's smile could have lit up the room, and it made Momiji smile wider also._

_End flashback_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quietly closing the door behind him, Hatori made his way over to the sleeping boy. "Momiji." He gently shook the Blonde's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Drink this." The doctor presented a glass of cold water. Momiji shuffled up slowly, not wanting to effect his headache even more by moving too fast.

Once Momiji took the glass, Hatori looked away. "You will probably feel rough for the next twenty-four... thirty-six hours while the drug is working it's way out. You'll most likely not feel very hungry, you to have small regular meals but not to over-eat. You'll definitely be thirsty, but I advise you to restrict your intake of water in case of vomiting. I'm not exactly sure of the side-effects as I don't know what you've taken, and I wouldn't consider myself an expert on substance abuse so I can only give you general advice that I know about it." Hatori stated, sounding cold and disinterested. He didn't sound concerned at all, not like a cousin looking after his family member but more like a professional just doing his job. "Get up when you're ready to, and ask one of the women (A/N: I mean maids, but do they even have maids?) to make you some lunch." Hatori had to control himself, trying his hardest not to slam Momiji's door on his way out.

Clutching the glass, Momiji began to cry again. _'Why? Why did I have to do something so stupid! __Why couldn't I just stay like that?' _He looked up at a picture of his old self. "Why did I want to be noticed, like this? Why couldn't I just watch you from a distance..." He touched a photo of the Mabudachi Trio, particularly Hatori. "I'm sorry, Tori."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days had passed since the... incident. Hatori had been keeping himself busy in his office- doing paperwork, writing reports, checking through his patient list, just to try and keep himself distracted.

Momiji on the other hand had been spending a lot of time in the small garden area where Hatori liked to 'de-stress'. He hoped he would eventually see his cousin, but when it failed every night, he would return back to his room and cry into pillow. Haru had been there to comfort him a couple of times, but it didn't seem to work and Momiji knew Haru would much rather be spending his time with Kyo, and with a soft smile, Haru would reassure him that he had time for both of his favourite cousins.

As the days turned into a week, the tension just grew worse and it was about time one of the Sohma's put a stop to the silence or make the strained relationship even worse.

Knock... Knock...

Hatori glanced over at the small clock. 12.23am. Who would be knocking on his _bedroom _door at this time, he briefly wondered, getting up from the desk.

He wasn't sure whether he as expecting it to be his sixteen-year-old cousin or not.

"I need to ta... I need to explain what happened." Momiji stuttered, gulping loudly with his head low, fiddling with the hem of his pyjama shirt.

Hatori only sighed and walked over to his desk, but he had left the door open indicating that Momiji was permitted to enter the very private room. Hatori book-marked his place before closing the book and sitting down, flicking his hand towards the bed, silently offering Momiji a sit.

"What would you like to explain about? Your actions? Beause, Momiji, you're sixteen remember, you're not a child. Just like you said before. What you get up to outside of school is-"

"Hatori... Please..." Momiji's hands were digging into the bed sheets. "Please, just listen." After a minute or two of silence, Momiji took it as a sign to continue.

"About the party... Keitaro, he's friends with one of Haru's friends- that's how we met. I've seen him a few times before. He was really kind to me." Hatori scoffed, making Momiji wince. "He would make sure I was back Haru by the end of the party, that's after he would snick me extra drinks, Haru didn't like me drinking too much. But... You were right... About dressing like that.. like a..." His voice wavered. He didn't want to say it. Admit to it. "I've tried smoking before. It-"

"Why are you telling me this?" He hadn't meant for it to sound so rude he just wasn't sure why Momiji was telling these things.

"I need to. I need you to know." He took a deep breath. "I didn't like it very much, it wasn't a nice taste. It doesn't take a lot to get me drunk; Haru says that I'm a light-weight. The last party... That was the first time I tried smoking weed. He... Keitaro, he didn't tell me what the... other thing... was." Momiji hadn't wanted to admit to taking something he didn't even know the name of but knew it was worse than the pot-filled smoke.

Another minute of slience.

"Haru told me about his first kiss."

"Hatori's eyebrows met in the middle. _'Why is he telling me about Haru and kiss?'_

"He was eleven, and it was with a girl. He said she was cute. He told me he was thirteen when he got the courage to kiss a boy, said he was 'shitting himself', but he enjoyed it better than with a girl." Momiji laughed nervously. "He said people kiss eac-ah... make out, even when they aren't together. Drunk and for fun, just to make others jealous. I don't want to be like that. I _couldn't _be like that. It wasn't because I was childish or wore girls clothes and thought no-one would want to kiss me. I wanted to wait for someone special to share it with me; my first kiss. It didn't matter if it wasn't their first time, but as long as I knew I was special to them- I'm willing to give my first everything to them." Momiji's cheeks were tinted pink as he confessed to his cousin.

"Your first..." _'His first everything?' _Hatori raised his hand up to his forehead in frustration and shock. _'His first everything.' _He confirmed this time. _Meaning he's... completely virgin.' _"Momiji..." _'A virgin... He's sixteen, and hasn't even had his first kiss; he's waiting for someone special and I... I called him a slut because of how he was dressing. He's the furtherest thing from that.' _"I don't believe it..." He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud.

"Don't believe what?" Momiji's sincere expression turned to anguish. "Hatori, I'm being honest. I haven't done anything. I can't lie to you, Hatori, you know that. And everything I told you... about waiting; it's all true. I want and wait and hope. Hatori..." The Rabbit bowed his head again, he didn't have the courage to look at the older man. "Hatori, I admire you so much. People say that you're cold and dejected, but I see past that just like Shigure can. Haru said that Kyo doesn't smile much, but when he does, it's the real thing. Just like you, and only a very small number of people can bring that hidden kindness out in you. You like to look very professional. You're incredibly handsome and tall." Momiji bit back a sob. "Hatori; you could have anyone you wanted to. I know I'm just a child, a stupid selfish child, but _I _just wanted to be the one you noticed... Even if it was just for a short time. I wanted you to look at me like you loved me."

"I do love you." Hatori interupted.

"Not love me like a cousin! But... like a lover..."

Hatori couldn't believe this, couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'What... Why is this happening? __**What**__ is happening?' _He thought, looking over at the boy. _'Everything he's just told me about his behaviour... His hopes... His lo-' _Hatori looked up at the Rabbit to stop his train of thought. His was low, but his cheeks were crimson. _'Notice him... I do notice him, just... not the way he wants me to.' _After trying to comprehend what Momiji had said, he couldn't come up with an answer to give Momiji- or himself.

"Leave." Momiji's head shot up. "You need to go. Leave. _Now_!"

The Blonde bolted out of the bedroom and ran towards Haru's room. At nearly quarter to one in the morning; Hatsuharu took Momiji to Shigure's house, deciding to himself that it wasn't a good idea for his little cousin to stay at the Estate right now.

The following morning, late morning it felt like, Momiji woke up snuggled against the Ox's back and it wasn't until he sat up that he saw Haru's arm being used as a pillow by Kyo. It also made him cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days passed before Shigure surprised the Seahorse in his office.

"He cries in his sleep, you know." The scratching of the pen just continued. "He can't even put on a brave face when people are around, but he tries not to cry. It's only Haru who is able to comfort him when he does." The Dog paused, allowing time for a response. "But, I guess even his closest friend can't-"

"Shigure, did you come here to make me feel even worse than I already do?" Hatori said through gritted teeth, massaging his temple.

"I called him a slut." Silence. "Because of how he's been dressing... behaving, since February. Flaunting himself about like he's eager to please. But... he hasn't done anything."

"Anything? As in... anything?" Shigure questioned as thought he hasn't heard right.

"Yes, Shigure, anything."

"Well, I suppose that's good, right? He's not just spending his legs for the first person that asks." Shigure said, tactless as ever. "Having your first kiss really isn't that special anymo – what's that look for?" It didn't take very long for the Dog to understand his cousin's unchanging expression. "You mean... Jeez, I really didn't think anyone done that these days."

"He said he wanted to wait for someone special."

"Oh, gee, I wonder who could possibly be that someone special." Shigure's false curiosity, and hint of a smirk, didn't go down too well with Hatori.

"This isn't anything to laugh about!" Leaving his place from the opposite wall, Hatori had gathered Shigure's Yukata collar in his hands; Shigure quickly coping his actions.

"And you think letting him cry in his sleep is! You think this is funny for him?"

"Of course it isn't! But... What do you want me to do, Shigure?

"Talk to him. Tell him, Tori. Listen to him."

"I have listened!" His grip on the material tightened. "He said he wanted me to notice him, and... I can't do that." His hands were beginning to shake.

The novelist signed, placing his hands on Hatori's. "Why?" Silence. "Why can't you notice him. Hatori?" His voice was much softer than a few minutes ago.

"He... He's a boy."

"Well, aren't you the cleaver doctor." His replied sarcastically. "Next?"

"We're cousins."

"When has that _ever _stopped you, Hari?" _'Or, anybody in this entire family.' _Shigure was not impressed with the reasons he was receiving.

"He's sixteen!"

Okay, that's one a good point. "Age is just a number." But, not quite good enough in Shigure's books.

"You do know how old I am, right?" It was a serious question.

"Why, yes, Hatori; I do know how old you are. After all, we are the same age- save for a few months."

"And do you_ actually_ know how old Momiji is?"

"Old enough for you not to get into trouble?"

"He's sixteen! Sixteen, Shigure. Barely legal."(1)

"Legal being the key word." Optimistic as always.

Hatori wanted to bang his head against the wall, what didn't the Dog understand? "It's twelve years, Shigure." Covering his mouth, Hatori attempted to control the nausea that just just swept through him.

_'Cigarette time.' _Shigure mentally thought, and slyly picked up Hatori's pack. _'Damn, last one.' _He still lit it, though. "Take Haru and Kyo."

"Why are you-?"

"Let me speak, Haha-chan." The wide grin, and the childhood nickname earned Shigure a death glare. "Now; Haru and Kyo. No-one expected that them two would be in a relationship, much less last this long. Haru's never cared about what people think of him, and it took our little kitty-cat a while to come to terms with his sexuality, but now it doesn't bother him. Cousins or not, they love each other. Hatori, you should already know what I'm going to say to you. We're quite a traditional family, very private." He offered the remaining half of the cigarette to Hatori. "The Sohma family, especially The Cursed; when an opportunity for love – true love – passes our way, we need to grasp it and be happy. Not ponder and worry about blood, or gender, or age. Just be happy." He finished, sharing a gentle but sad smile with is cousin. "It won't end the same way as it did before. Like with Kana..."

The following evening, a car was sent to collect Momiji. He didn't want to go, didn't want to face Hatori so soon. The only words that were giving him some sort of comfort had come from his Black and White haired cousin - "I've always been here for you, and that will never change. But believe me, Momiji; who doesn't love you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the small garden of the Sohma Estate. He came to a halt. Hatori was standing there, looking up at the sky, usual brand of cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hari..." Momiji's quiet voice seemed to fill the garden. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"I need to speak with you." The Seahorse finished his cigarette, flicking it to the ground. "Follow me."

Silence occupied the halls as the Sohma cousins slowly walked towards Hatori's room. "Sit" He used his left hand to gesture towards the office -style chair. Lighting up another cigarette, the elder turned around to face his many books, scanning the titles, looking for a distraction while he smoked.

"Hatori-"

"Momiji." Pressing the end of the cigarette into the ashtray, Hatori crouched in front of Momiji, using the chair seat as support from falling. Hatori looked into Momiji's eyes, counting the emotions that were swimming around. Anticipation. Anxiety. Dread. Fear. Insecurity. Panic. Sadness. And behind all of that anguish and pain; was hope.

_'Where to start...' _Hatori thought bitterly. "I need to apologise to you."

"No, Hatori, you don't need to. Please! It's fine." '_May as well let the boy finish'_, he thought. "It's fine, Hatori." He said with a sad smile.

"I'm very sorry, Momiji." He continued. "Since you turned sixteen and your behaviour changed, I've felt like I let you down. I suppose I still thought of you as very young, like most did, but when your attitude changed it felt like you had from twelve to sixteen and had turned into a different person. I took your words seriously, and mixed with your behaviour – I came to my own conclusion that you were fooling around with anyone and mistreating your body. I just miss the old Momiji. Cheerful. Bright... Cute."

_'Hatori...' _The Rabbit wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"You wanted me to notice you." He wasn't expecting Hatori to bring that up. "Morally, I shouldn't have. You're are my cousin and twelve years my junior. It wasn't right to look at my fourteen-year-old cousin and think of all the obscene things I would like to do to you." This made Momiji's cheeks light up. Hatori had thought about having sex with him. Correction; Hatori had thought about _everything _he wanted to do to him. _With_ him. It made Momiji's heart beat faster. "I couldn't touch you, it would have been wrong to touch someone who was underage. And even though you are legal now, I couldn't help by still think of you as a child." Momiji's expression changed. How could Hatori's words make him feel light-headed one minute, but then Hatori call him a child the next?

"That needs to change now. A child wouldn't have made a decision to wait. A child would have just done it, just to get recognition from their peers." Hatori's hand travelled up the Blonde's cheeck. "You've waited because it felt right for you. It's a brave thing to do with society always putting pressure on teenagers. But, you wanted to wait, just like you wanted to dress in what you felt was comfortable. It makes you a very unique and special person, Momiji. And that's why I noticed you.! Hatori's hand lightly gripped Momiji's jaw as he brought the Rabbit down (and slightly leaned up himself) for his first kiss.

It was quite possibly the most chaste kiss Hatori had ever had. Pulling away; the doctor waited for a reaction.

Momiji was blushing from ear to ear. His eyes must have been tightly closed as now he had a expression that was a mix between dumbfounded and slight worry. His mouth was slightly open in disbelief, but the brightness was back in his eyes. He looked absolutely _fuckable._

"Ha-Hatori..." Momiji gasped, the nerves incredibly obvious when he spoke. He hadn't imagined that his return home would end up with him in this situation. Hatori's eyes were filled with hunger and greed and the over-powering need to devour the younger boy.

"Hatoru?" The Blonde asked this time. "Can... can you do that again? P-please..."

The doctor chuckled darkly. "My pleasure." Hatori stood up, taking Momiji's hand and guiding him up. Momiji had grow four inches in the last two years. Momiji's small height wasn't something Hatori was concerned about though – The Sohma's were often lacking in height until they reached their late teen, well expect for Hatori, that is.

Hatori leaned down to capture Momiji's pink lips. The Dragon darted his tongue out, licking Momiji's bottom lip. They didn't open, so Hatori wrapped his arm around Momiji's waist, pulling him a little closer and causing his mouth to open in surprise. The Blonde moaned as his cousin's tongue touched his own.

_'Cherry.' _Hatori concluded, honestly thinking that Momiji would have tasted of Bubblegum, Liquorice or something equally as sugary as Syrup. Hatori didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but he couldn't seem to get enough of Momiji's own taste. Deepening the kiss, Hatori mapped out his cousin's small mouth, playing with his shy tongue.

A string of saliva attached the cousins as the elder pulled away. _'Adult kisses.' _Momiji thought, lightly touching his lips, they felt like they were on fire. Giggling, the Blonde's arms went around Hatori. "Hatori, that... was amaz-hun? What's wrong?"

Hatori was looking up, his hand across his forehead, silently praying to himself. It was a disheartening sight for Momiji, making Hatori sigh.

"You don't need to worry, it isn't anything you have done wrong." Hatori's strained voice wasn't convincing Momiji very much. "See?" He closed the small gap between them, inducing a gasp from Momiji as the Rabbit realised that he hadn't done anything _wrong_ when he felt hard pressure against his abdomen.

"Hatori..." He whispered, cautiously.

"You don't need to do anything if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know what you have done to me for the past two years." He looked down, rubbing the small of Momiji's back.

"What if... I want to?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't be able to stop myself if you decided you wasn't ready half way through."

"... I wouldn''t want to stop you." He smiled sweetly.

Hatori told Momiji to sit on the bed while he pulled a bottle out of the draw, before joining Momijil kissing him again. Skilfully unbuttoning Momiji's pyjama top with one hand, Hatori slid it off of him, exposing the flushed skin and pink nipples. He pushed Momiji down before removing his own shirt, revealing his ghostly-white skin. He positioned himself between Momiji's legs, using his forearm as support. Kissing Momiji again, the Blonde eagerly tried to copy. Hatori kissed his cheek, making his way to Momiji's ear then down to his neck.

"Mmm, Hatori." He moaned as Hatori sucked and nibbled on his neck, leaving small bruises - marking his skin. Momiji gasped as Hatori rocked his hips, rubbing his trapped manhood against Momiji's growing one.

Hatori slowly worked his way down Momiji's smaller frame, briefly stopping to toy with the small pink nubs, then carrying on downwards. The doctor lowered the pyjama trousers, taking a long slow lick on Momiji's erection before pulling his underwear and trousers off fully. He began kissing the Rabbit's inner thighs, taking his time to worship the creamy white skin.

"Hatori... Please, do-ahh! Oh, my God!" He didn't get to finish his sentence, gasping, gripping the sheets as his cousin took him fully into his mouth. Hatori only bobbed his head a couple of times, giving the swollen member minimal attention. Momiji was completely new to this after all; he was already pulling at the sheets and begging. Covering his fingers with the lube he retrieved before, Hatori silently coaxed Momiji over onto his stomach before rubbing the Blonde's entrance and slipping the first finger in.

"Uh... Hari..." The Rabbit groaned, unsure about the foreign feeling.

It was tight enough with one finger, meaning Hatori had to go extra slow as he pushed the second finger in. Spreading his fingers, he felt the muscles begin to relax before adding a third finger.

"Ah... No!" The teenager whined.

"Relax." Kissing the teen's shoulder, Hatori searched for Momiji's 'special spot'.

"Hah-ahh, Hatori!" Found it. Pulling out his fingers, Hatori reached down to his own suit trousers, unbuttoning them and letting them hang low.

Hatori guided Momiji onto his knees, stroking the Blonde hair as he freed his erection. "Would you?"

The flash of panic was evident in the boy's eyes, but it soon disappeared as Brown met Green. _'It's not Keitaro.' _He thought as his shaking hands touched Hatori's hardness, making it twitch. _'He's not forcing me to do it.' _His tongue darted out slowly, and he experimentally licked the tip, earning a deep groan. Taking the groan as a sign to continue, Momiji slide hos tongue up from the base, registering the length, before taking the head into his mouth.

Momiji's movements were awkward, not fluid at all, but it was the inexperience that went straight to Hatori's cock.

Pulling himself out of the Rabbit's mouth; he shifted the two of them until Momiji was on top, straddling Hatori's hips, bringing him for one last kiss before entering him.

"It's going to hurt a bit, but just bare with it, okay?" Placing one hand on Momiji's thin waist, Hatori guided the younger male onto himself.

"Ah! Hatori!" Momiji buried his face into Hatori's neck, tears threatening to spill as he was being filled for the first time. "...!" His throat turned dry silencing a painful scream as Hatori filled him completely.

"Whenever you're ready." The heat and tightness that surrounded him was incredibe, and Hatori silently hoped Momiji would continue to be this tight after tonight.

Nodding his head, Momiji was too afraid to talk, scared of what sounds would come from his mouth. "Aaah! Mmm, Hatori..." Momiji moaned. It didn't take very long for his cousin to find his highly sensitive bundle of nerves, and now he wouldn't stop aiming for it.

Wantonly moaning, unable to keep his voice low, Momiji could feel the pressure build up in his stomach. "Tori! Please..." Momiji felt like he couldn't breath quick enough. "Hatori... I can't. Sto-Ahh!" The Blonde cried out as he reached his orgasm. The muscles in his lower body became unimaginably tight and Hatori couldn't stop himself from releasing his own fluid inside his cousin.

Smiling down at Hatori, into his deep Green eyes, Momiji felt himself getting dizzy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the small figure stirred from his sleep, different smells filled his noise. Cigarettes. Cologne. Musk. And Hatori's own unique smell seemed like it was emitting from the older male's neck, and Momiji couldn't help but bury his his face there again. This move caused Hatori to shuffle onto his side, and pinnied Momiji under his arm.

Smiling at his special someone, Momiji kissed the adult before earning a muffled 'Go back to sleep'.

"Hatori?" Momiji asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"Hm?"

"Can we do it again?"

"... Later." A sleep-filled voice answered, pulling Momiji close again. _'Had to be the Rabbit, didn't he...' _He briefly thought, amused, before falling back to sleep.

(1) Not sure about most countries, but in Japan and the UK, it's sixteen. Well, unless you want to fussy then it's sixteen for male/female, eighteen for male/male (and you need to own the place your doing it in) and there's not age law for female/female. But, who cares...


End file.
